


Lonely King

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madness, Mildly Dubious Consent, king Cedric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: It is King Cedric’s first birthday since taking the throne.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Kudos: 2





	Lonely King

Baileywick knew things were going to go poorly when only one person answered Cedric’s invitation to celebrate his birthday. Cedric’s single guest was his fellow member of the Order of the Wand, Greylock the Grand. He saw the disappointment all over Cedric’s face and he did his best to try and keep the mad king under control for as long as possible. Luckily Greylock also picked up on this and helped the royal steward, politely abstaining from mentioning anything about the high heels and revealing corset the steward had been ordered to wear.

The former sorcerer jester and current ruler of Rudistan had managed to keep his mental stability fairly intact after freezing Magnus. There was not that much resistance at the change of leadership to the kingdom. He actually proved to be a competent ruler, taking care of his people in a way Magnus never did.

To everyone’s surprise, Cedric managed to keep himself together until his guest took a flying coach back to Rudistan. Once Greylock was out of sight however; Baileywick’s work began. Cedric raged and shrieked at everyone around him. Several large decorations were destroyed and the king would have ordered the execution of several servants had Baileywick not quickly stepped in, hugging Cedric around his middle with one arm as he whispered comforting words in his ear.

The others watched as their mad king slowly relaxed in Baileywick’s grip. Cedric lowered his hands and his shoulders fell as he leaned against the older man. He turned his face away from everyone, hiding it against the crook of Baileywick’s neck.

“It is time to clean up,” Baileywick announced, keeping his voice calm as he addressed the other’s in the room. He let out a sigh of relief once they moved to obey, allowing him to focus his attention on keeping Cedric under control. “Come, I think it is time you went to bed, your majesty.”

Enchancia’s mad king clutched onto his arm as he walked beside him. Tears started to fall as he was led to his bedroom. He sat down numbly when brought to his bed, allowing Baileywick to undress him and put him in silken pajamas to sleep in. “...Calista didn’t come to see her uncle on his birthday…” he murmured.

Baileywick paused in his work. He looked down at the other, tilting his head. “Did you honestly expect her mother to bring her here?”

“When I am gone Calista will be queen of Enchancia.”

“When you are gone Amber or James will take back the throne,” he said honestly. “Calista shall be nothing but the niece to a man who stole the throne.” He watched as Cedric tensed, a flash of anger crossing his face. He prepared himself for some kind of punishment, the lash marks on his back starting to itch in memory. 

The sorcerer slowly relaxed and threw himself down onto his pillows with a loud sob. “Everyone hates me!”

“You stole the kingdom.”

“Lots of kingdoms get stolen! Greylock’s people love him!” Cedric protested.

“Magnus was not as loved as Roland and his family are.”

“Were,” Cedric corrected.

“Are,” Baileywick firmly pressed. He knew Cedric was too exhausted when he did not respond. He accepted the victory without a word, sitting down beside Cedric. “Shall I keep you company?”

“Stay until I am deep asleep,” Cedric commanded, slowly hugging one of his pillows.

He nodded, covering him with one of the blankets. Staying with him throughout the night seemed to be something Cedric ordered him to do more and more. He ran his fingers through his hair and hummed a soft and idle tune as Cedric closed his eyes.

“Keep doing that,” Cedric murmured, his lips twitching in a smile at the feeling on his head.

He was more than well aware that he was the only thing keeping Enchancia from being torn asunder. Keeping the unhinged sorcerer king happy was his number one priority.

Praying that Cedric would one day come to his senses was personal.


End file.
